Private's Tale: Impounded
by littlebirdy05
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Private hears the other three talking about him, and it's not praising. Dejected and angry Private starts planing. Soon the others confront him, but before they get answers, Private is captured by Officer X and, impounded.
1. Chapter 1

"Skippah!" Private squealed. "Private!" Skipper whipped around. It was a common mission gone wrong. They were retrieving the usual stolen gift

shop items from the sewer rats, when, suddenly, they were ambushed. "Kowalski, Rico! Double time!" Skipper shouted. The three lunged for

Private, but the rats, laughing, dragged him off and flung him into the sewer water. Private surfaced, spluttering and coughing as he floated

down the rancid smelling river. "Private!" Skipper shouted. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico knocked the rats away, and ran along the concrete after

Private. "Men, operation penguin line, go, go, go!" Skipper said. In one swift motion Rico anchored himself and wrapped his flippers around

Kowalski's ankles, who, in turn, wrapped his flippers around Skipper's ankles. Rico swung the two around, Skipper snatching up Private as he

whipped by. Skipper, and Kowalski landed on their feet, while Privet landed with a slight whimper on his back. "Oof. Thanks Skippah." Private said

with a sigh of relief. "Any time Private." Skipper said. The three grinned, Kowalski leaning down to help Private up. Suddenly he reared back.

Private frowned in confusion. "Ah, Private," Kowalski said, holding a flipper over his beak. "I think a shower may be in order..." He said. Skipper

and Rico sniffed the air, Skipper shivering and Rico making a gaging noise. Private chuckled nervously. "Maybe you're right..."

////////

Private jumped out of the water, having finished washing off outside, not being aloud back in until he smelled better. He quickly shook himself off

and walked over to the fishbowl entrance, reaching out a flipper to open it. he stopped, and tilted his head, listening. He could faintly hear the

other three talking, mentioning his name. He leaned down closer...

"I don't know what we're going to do with that boy." Skipper said. "I agree Skipper, we have been teaching him everything we know, You

leadership skills and hand to hand combat, I my inventing and my ability to quickly analyze situation, even Rico has been teaching him how to

handle weapon and to regurgitate things." Kowalski said. "Though... that had turned out to be a bitter failure... I don't know, Skipper, he just

doesn't seemed to be picking anything up." Private frowned, hearing Rico grunt in agreement. "I swear, he's still that little recruit we took in

years ago, just hatched, down feathers and all. He just can't seem to fend for himself." Skipper said. "Of course," Kowalski interjected, "He did

manage to prove well during our egg rescue, and with the skorca, and even with Berry, he was the last man standing." Kowalski said. Private

smiled. "but think Kowalski, with eggy, that was just a parental instinct thing, and with the skorca we weren't even there to see anything, how

do we know what went on? With Berry, that was all just luck." Skipper said.

Private smile fell and he stood up strait. "Oh..." He mumbled. "They don't think... I can take care of myself... They don't think I'm any good."

Private frowned again, but this time with new resolve. "Well, I'll just... I'll just have to prove it to them then, I'll- I'll-" Private glanced up sharply

as he heard a noise just outside the zoo gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know they aren't very long but they'll get longer as I get into it. :]  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skipper looked up as Private jumped down the hatch. "Private, just in time... for... Private what do you think you're doing!?" Skipper yelled,

getting up from where he and the other two sat. Private was darting around the HQ throwing things everywhere, snatching things up, throwing

some in another direction, some just seeming to disappear. He was moving so fast it was hard to tell. "Private stand down." Skipper reached out

and grabbed Private's flipper. "Pri- oof!" Rico and Kowalski gasped as Private round-housed Skipper, and jumped back out the hatch. The three

stood there shocked, Skipper still on the floor. He rubbed his head. "Private?"

////////

Private winced when he felt his foot connect sharply with Skipper's head, attacking his commanding officer like that... He shook his head and

jumped out of the hatch. Now wasn't the time, though, Private thought. Skipper would only tell him 'never show weakness against the enemy!'

and though he hated to think of it this way, right now, among time and many others, his team was the enemy. Private whimpered as he scaled

the zoo's wall. He'd been on a lot of missions, but never by himself, and never with so much against him. Private reached the top of the wall a

peered over at his target. Maybe they were right. technically he was still being trained, not _officially _part of the team yet, even though they never

acted like he wasn't... Private frowned with renewed determination. No, he wasn't part of the team yet and that was how they acted, at least

when they didn't think that he could hear him. He grunted as he hauled himself the rest of the way up. "Okay, focus." He said to himself. Even his

own voice sounded so different to him now, minus his trademark British accent. That was the same as always. Private squealed, yanked out of

his own thoughts. Literally. "Private!" Skipper yelled, holding him by the ankle. "What do you think you're doing!?" Private wriggled struggling to

get away. "Gah, Skippah let go! You're ruinin' everything!" Private shouted. He glared at Skipper, then down at Kowalski and Rico, who were all

standing on each other's shoulders. Private though quickly, if he didn't leave now he'd never be able to prove to them just how good he could be,

what was he going to do!? Private shut his eyes and took a big breath, knowing what had to be done. "I resign from my training Skippah!"

Private shouted. The other three gasped, Skipper dropping Private in shock, Skipper jumped down. "What, Private-!" Private knocked Skipper

away and took a running start, quickly scaling the wall again. "I'm not Private anymore! I resign!" Private shouted. Kowalski took a step forward.

"Pri- ah, Philo, please, let's just take a moment and- herk!" Kowalski landed on the ground roughly after having had a baseball hit him. Private

jumped down the other side of the wall and slid on his belly to the nearest tree. He had to get a distance between them quick. He shivered.

Philo, he hadn't been called that in so long, it sounded so weird. He jumped behind a tree and looked back. He was a good ways away now and

the others were just now getting over the wall. He looked ahead of him. The van, it was still there. Good. "Philo!" He heard a voice call. Private

suddenly became shaky, his nerves eating away at him. A little further. Private went to take a step out from behind the tree when a cage

slammed down over him. Private jumped back, and shot his glance upwards. Officer X stared down at him. "Gotcha'."

////////

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico landed on the ground outside zoo grounds and darted behind a bush. "Kowalski options!" Skipper said. Kowalski

swiped out his clipboard and flipped through it. "I don't know Skipper, the odd of Private actually quitting the team are 34,759,279,473 to 1!

There are only two explanations." He said still flipping through his note pad. "Mind control?" Skipper asked, knowing that's what he usually

suggested. Kowalski shook his head. "No, the entire HQ is protected and everyone was inside during the satellites passing periods. Skipper,

either that is not really Pri-erm Philo, or _Private _is planning something on his own, and does not truly intend to resign..." Kowalski said looking at

the two. "Well what ever it is we need to get Private back so we can- Rico what's gotten into you!?" Skipper shouted at Rico's panicked

screeching. Rico pointed frantically. Kowalski and Skipper peered over the brush from where they hid, to the place that Rico was pointing,

Kowalski dropped his clipboard. "Private!"


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski immediately rushed to the van as Officer X placed the cage inside it, and got into the van. "Private!" Skipper shouted,

trying to get his attention. The van started and was pulling away when Skipper jumped for the back bumper. He missed. "Men!" He snapped,

spitting out a blade of grass. Rico and Kowalski jumped into action before Skipper could even finish, Skipper right behind them. The three

struggled to keep up, sliding on their stomachs, as the van began increasing it's speed. "Private!" Skipper shouted, spotting the caged penguin

in the window. Private turned around, spotting them, and immediately started shouting... he didn't seem distressed, he seemed angry, though

they couldn't hear him over the roar of traffic. Skipper struggled to tell what he was saying. Private repeated himself. "Go away! Leave me

alone!" This stunned Skipper, only for a second, but a second was all that was needed. Suddenly the van turned a sharp corner and the three,

not expecting this, sped out into a busy intersection. They screamed coming to a screeching halt as cars shot past to the left and right. Skipper

whipped around, seeing the van driving away. "Private!" He shouted, starting forward, but was immediately jerked back. "Skipper! We have to

get out of here!" Kowalski yelled over the blaring car horns, coming from those that had finally spotted them. Skipper shot his gaze at Kowalski

then back at the van that was getting smaller and smaller as it got farther away. "But, Private, we've got to-" Kowalski interrupted him. "Rico,

manhole!" Rico knocked the lid off the manhole, and Kowalski turned back to Skipper, grabbing hold of his flipper again, yanking him back as he

made another attempt to get Private. "Skipper, we have to _go_!" Kowalski shouted, panicking. He'd only had to take command once, and only

once, and never before had he had to go against Skipper's orders, or if this took a turn for the worst, Skipper himself. "We can't, we have to..."

Skipper trailed off realizing the van had long gone out of site. "We have to... We..." Skipper just stood there. "_Skipper," _Kowalski urged, "the

light!" He shouted snapping a flipper at the traffic light. Rico huffed and ran over to Skipper, snatching him up by the ankle, and running for the

sewer's entrance. Kowalski stood stunned for a second, but quickly followed suit, jumping down as the light changed, traffic flowing over where

they had previously stood.

Skipper stared through the manhole intently, as though he could bring the van back, by merely thinking about it. His thoughts raced. How could

they just let him go? How could they just let him get captured like that? And how could Private betray them in the first place!? After all they had

done for him! They trained him, they gave him shelter, he was like a brother to all of them! A spy perhaps? No, Private was too good to betray

him like Johnson had done. Then what was it!? After all their hard work and praise-... Praise... Skipper's thoughts flashed back to that morning. 

_That had turned out to be a bitter failure...he just doesn't seemed to be picking anything up...He just can't seem to fend for himself...that was all just _

_luck..._ Skipper's eyes widened as he realized just what they'd done.

////////

Private dropped down to the bottom of his cage, breathing heavily. He hadn't meant for them to get stuck out their like like. Private trembled. He

hoped they got out of there okay, if anything happened to them because of this, he'd never forgive himself. Private shut his eyes, still trembling.

And the look on Skipper's face... What would they think of him now? Slowly Private breathed in and out deeply, calming himself down, attempting

to think positive thoughts. It would be okay, it was a simple mission, and the moment he returned back to the HQ he would explain everything...

Or this would all crash and burn and he would spend the rest of his life lost in New York City. Private whimpered, then jumped he he heard a

scratching noise in the cage next to him. Private opened his eyes and struggled to see who it was. Slowly he leaned forward, pressing his beak

out of the bars to get a better look through the darkness, as there were no windows in the back of the van. He could barely make out a stirring

figure. They had obviously been tranquilized. Suddenly the figure glanced at him, then lept at him, paws outstretched,

Private grinned as he heard Max's familiar voice. "Penguin!" He shouted, never officially learning their names. "Thank goodness you're here, you

have to get me out of here!" Private was quiet for a moment, then snapped out of it, realizing yet again that he was alone and in charge. "Oh,

right, yes of course." He said nodding. "I will... but first..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on,_ come on_, tell me what we're dealing with." Skipper urged, impatiently. "Sorry, Skipper," Mason replied. "There just isn't a whole lot

on this place." Skipper huffed, and turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, options." He snapped. Kowalski whipped out his clipboard, and after a quick

second of pencil scratching on paper, Kowalski piped up. "I could invent a DNA tracking device in order to locate Private and commence with

rescue." Kowalski said. "How long will that take?" Skipper asked quickly. Kowalski flipped a page up. "Two years." He replied. "Too long." Skipper

said dismissively. "What else have you got?" Kowalski glanced back down at his notepad. "Erm, well... we could, ah..." Skipper looked at him.

"Spit it out!" Kowalski coughed, then looked up at Skipper. "We could try hacking into cyberspace, opening back-channels and finding private

information on the aforementioned animal shelter, eh... but that is... illegal." Kowalski said. Skipper thought about that for a moment, then looked

up. "Rico!" He yelled. Rico who had been waiting eagerly, laughed maniacally and regurgitated his chainsaw, now their chosen method of

computer hacking. "What ever it takes." Skipper said over the chainsaw. He looked at Kowalski. "We need to get Private back."

////////

Private stared through the bars of his cage, waiting tensely as the van finally came to a halt. Max looked at him, clearly fearful. "Are y- you sure

we have to do this? C- couldn't we just escape when he opens the doors?" He asked quietly. Private looked at him innocently, and shook his

head. "Sorry Max," he said quietly, "but you know there's a lot of others in there. We get in on the inside, and make our daring escape with all

the others." He said. Max trembled. "Eh... Penguin?" Max asked nervously, wheezing a bit. "My name's Private." Private said glancing at him, but

turning his attention back to the door as he heard shuffling outside. "Eh, right... Well, um, what happens if your plan doesn't go as, you know,

planned?" He asked. Private shrugged. "I don' know." Private said, "But I do know, that Skippah and the others would be ashamed of me if I let

anything happen to any of the others in there, or you... so I won't." Max shivered some more and opened his mouth to speak, but it snapped

shut when the doors swung open. "Well, well, well." Private looked up when an animatronic voice spoke. Private stared up at a speaker as the

voice continued. "And you even got me a penguin. Just what I was looking for..."


	5. Chapter 5

Phil finally found what they were looking for. His eyes went wide he he rapidly signed to Mason. "Oh dear." Mason said shocked. "What? What is

it?" Skipper said, jumping up onto the desk. Mason swallowed, his eyes still wide. "It appears that the animal control agency is currently under

observation, for illegal activity..." Mason said. Kowalski looked at him "There are only a few illegal activities that I know of that involve us

animals." He said. "One, is poaching, and as we are in the middle of New York, that seems highly unlikely." Kowalski said. Mason looked at him,

horrified. "Oh, no, it's not that." He said. "Well what is it!? Spit it out man!" Skipper yelled. Mason stepped down from the chair. "Illegal Animal

fights." He said quietly. Kowalski gasped. "You mean..." Mason nodded, and Skipper and Rico looked at the three horrified animals. Kowalski

turned to Skipper. "Skipper, we have to help him! The fights- The fights, they take two animals and pit them in a fight with each other to the

death! They- They drug them and make them angry and confused, and make them fight each other for their own, sick entertainment! We- we...

Skipper?" Kowalski and Rico looked around. Skipper poked his head in the window. "Move it men! Let's go!" He shouted.

////////

Max and Private sat stock still, the cages swaying side to side. Suddenly a man rounded the corner, walking up to Officer X. "Yes, yes, wonderful."

The man said grinning, with too perfect teeth. He leaned down and looked at the two animals. Private leaned back, smelling the mans breath.

Smoke and mint. He gagged. "Very well, oh and here's your payment." The man grinned, pulling out a roll of bills. He tossed it to Officer X, who

looked up at him, then over at the two caged animals. He seemed hesitant. Then he left. Private looked back over to the man. He wore a black

long sleeved shirt with jeans, had green eyes, and slicked back grey hair. He set the two cages on a desk and laughed. "Just in time." He said

quietly. "We've got another fight in half an hour, and such a bird so new to these parts, you'd make quite the attraction." He leaned down and

looked behind him, like he was about to tell Private a secret he didn't want anyone else to hear, then he turned back. "I am putting my money on

the mutt, though." He said. Suddenly he stood up and shouted. "Janet! Get out new bird friend here ready!" He shouted. A woman walked in,

looking to be in her forties, and clearly unwilling with her job. She walked over and grabbed the cages. "As for the cat, shove him in with the

others, and feed them all. I want them ready in two months." He said. The woman nodded curtly, and bustled off. Private swallowed. Ready?

Fight? Mutt? "Oh dear..." Private whispered, nervously. "I think I migh' be in trouble..."


	6. Chapter 6

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico slid behind trashcan after trashcan, pole after pole, and bush after bush trying to get to the address that Phil and Mason had given them.

"Hurry up men, faster!" Skipper shouted, looking back at them, Kowalski and Rico, still several feet behind. "We're going as fast as we can, Skipper!" Kowalski

shouted. Skipper growled and slid even faster. "Move it, we're nearly there!" He shouted.

////////

Private's heart raced at the thought of what he'd unintentionally gotten himself into, as his cage swayed from side to side, some other man, grasping the handle now.

Obviously the woman was not trusted as well. When the man had told her to get Private ready, Private soon learned that meant, spraying him with a clear, foul

smelling liquid. Suddenly, the cage was thrust down, and the guy that had been carrying him turned around and rummaged through a drawer. Private's eyes went wide

when he turned around with a needle. "This is gonna hurt you, a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." He said.

////////

"Skipper please!" Kowalski shouted, nearly out of breath. "I'm not slowing down! It's our fault Private is in danger Kowalski, and we're getting him out of there!" He

shouted. "Skipper, we'll be too exhausted by the time we get there! We have to rest!" Kowalski shouted, Rico warily nodding in agreement. "I'm not stopping!" Skipper

shouted.

////////

Private held his head. He was dizzy, nauseous, and had absolutely no idea where he was. Suddenly he was picked up, and everything went dark. Private squirmed,

trying to figure out what was going on, feeling the fibers around him.

////////

As they all got nearer, Kowalski suddenly stopped, breathing heavily. "Ski... Skipper I can't." Rico stopped a few feet from him, moaning. Skipper skidded to a halt

and ran up to them. "After all our training, this is the best you guys can do? No wonder Private hadn't been picking up anything from us!" He shouted. He turned and

sped off.

////////

Private's nausea and dizziness had finally fade. Private's breath was quick and shallow, his eyes darting around. He was in a bag, a cloth bag. Private swallowed, his

heart beating fast. He felt nervous, jittery. He still had no idea where he was, or what was going on. His only thought was escape. "Woah, settle down." The man

slapped the bag when Private started squirming.

////////

Skipper slid up to the fence where he knew the fight to be taking place. Suddenly something pulled on his wing. Skipper, snapped back and round-housed the

creature. "Ow! What the heck!?" The voice was fairly feminine. "I don't have time for this!" Skipper shouted, trying to leap back over the fence. The feline hissed, and

snatched a hold of his ankle. "Stop it! You don't know what you're getting your self into!" She shouted. Skipper shoved her away, and made another attempt to jump

the fence. His flippers grasped the top of the wood when he was yanked down again. "Stop!" She shouted. "I can't let you go in there!" Skipper turned around, ready

to confront the feline, but froze. She was on the ground, looking up at him pleadingly, scarred all over. "Please. I know what it's like there, I can't let you in."

////////

Private shook, feeling the need to move around, as the man outside the bag began speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen! Once again it's time for every one's favorite

event! The feeding frenzy! An even when all out winning contestants are sent out for one final round! There will be one winner, and one entree! As we know, each

month we bring you animals, unknown to New York. Today, we have something special!" the man shouted.

////////

Kowalski and Rico slid up to skipper, skidding to a halt, surprised by Skipper's company. "Let go!" Skipper shouted. "Look, my teammate is in there, and it's my fault

he is! I have to get him out!" The penguins jumped as music suddenly blared. The feline looked up at Skipper, and slowly let go. "It doesn't matter now... They've

already started the fight..." Skipper looked down at her, eyes wide. "What, what do you-" Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of dogs snarling and screeching.

Skipper felt his blood run cold when he heard a voice shout in horror.

////////

Private was suddenly yanked out of the bag, squinting in the bright light. Private was suddenly thrown down, and the man walked back through the entrance. Private

shot up, looking around in panic, music suddenly blaring. The crowd cheered, and nine cages were opened remotely. Dogs, pit-bulls of all, leaped out of the cages,

snarling and snapping at each other. Private's only thought had changed from 'escape' to one emotion. Fear. Private screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico stood outside the fence, trembling as they heard the snarling and screeching of the dogs as they all fought, not hearing another sound at

all from Private. The listened as the crowd slowly went quiet, and the dogs' yelps stopped one by one, the song still playing.

__

Show me what it's like  
to dream in black and white  
so I can leave this world  
tonight.

A bark, a growl, a thud. The penguins winced and shuttered, horrified, at every sound.

__

full of fear  
ever clear  
I'll be here,  
fighting forever

Everyone was silent down, the crowd, the dogs, all of them. Skipper started when the crowd suddenly erupted into cheers.

__

Curious  
venomous  
you'll find me  
climbing to heaven

The feline looked up at the penguins. "It's over..." She whispered. Skipper's flippers tightened and she could hear his beak grinding. They were all silent, when Rico

suddenly burst into tears and ran off. Kowalski looked up, startled. "Rico! Rico wait!" He shouted, running after him. Skipper stayed where he was. The cat stood up

slowly and looked at him. "I... I'm sorry-" She took a step back, startled when Skipper interrupted her. "Don't you think you've done enough!" He snapped. The feline

looked at him, scared. "I- I just didn't want you to get hurt like the rest of them..." She whispered. Skipper whirled around, pointing a flipper at her. "We wouldn't

have gotten hurt! We know what we're doing, and now, because of you, I've lost a comrade. He was like a brother to me! Do you know what that feels like, mammal!?"

He shouted. Her face hardened. "My name is Renae, and yes. I do. More than you know." She hissed. "You want to know what I did while I was a captive there? I was

specifically there for breeding purposes, I've lost every one of my children to those fights!" She screeched, shoving Skipper down. She glared at him a moment,

breathing heavily. "I was just trying to keep any more from dying, I was just trying to help!" she shouted. Suddenly she turned and ran off, leaving Skipper to stare

after her, shocked. He sighed. "Great..." he mumbled. "I've managed to drive someone else off today..."

////////

The drugs injected into the animals were specifically to drive them down to their most primitive instincts. Eat, and survive. The dogs were focused on the eating part.

One meal, nine dogs. Kill the competition. Eat. Survive. When in such a primitive state, focusing on all of this, the mind could become crowded, unfocused. It was

when Private saw the dogs coming at him, that somewhere deep in his mind, he realized that he was focused on one thing only. Survive. And that it just so happened

that that was one of the things he was specifically trained for. The first dog leaped at him, but Private was faster, by a long shot.

__

Show me what it's like  
to dream in black and white  
so I can leave this world  
tonight.

Private flipped over the dog and, in mid flip, snapped out his flipper, catching the dog on the side of the neck. The dog screeched and fell unconscious. Another dog

leaped at him, Private back flipping and kicking the dog away as it went over him. The crowd started to fall silent as they began realizing what was going on. Private

heard whispering, but he was unconcerned. Survive. Private round-housed another. Three down, six left. Private leaped at another, but was suddenly yanked painfully

back when one of the got it's jaws around his waist, biting down. Private gasped, then jabbed the dog in the forehead. the dog fell, but was immediately replaced by

another, who sunk it's teeth into Private's flipper. Private kicked it on the side of the head. Five down, four more.

__

full of fear  
ever clear  
I'll be here,  
fighting forever

Two of the dogs got their teeth on Private, one on one flipper, one on another, the two yanked, and Private yelped, a sound drowned out by the growling and snarling.

Private jabbed his beak on the bridge of the first one's nose, causing it to yelp and drop him. Using the momentum Private swung around, kicking the other in the

temple, then pulling another round-house on the first, back flipping and slamming into one of the remaining two. One left. the dog snarled, leaping at him Private felt

the drug wearing off, something trickling along his feathers, and the pain finally spreading. 'One more,' he told himself, 'one more." Private swung, his flipper

connecting sharply with the canines head. It fell unconscious like all the rest. Private looked up wearily. Everything was quiet now, everyone staring at him in shock.

Then, suddenly, the crowd erupted in cheers. Private looked around him, the corner on his beak twitching slightly into a grin.

__

Curious  
venomous  
you'll find me  
climbing to heaven

He just took down nine raging canines, all on his own... wouldn't the other's be proud...


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper sat in a bush as he waited for all of the spectators to leave. He was reluctant to go, he... wanted to at least say a last goodbye. Skipper got

up and readied himself as the last of the people left. No matter how much the scene would hurt him, he knew Private deserved a farewell. Skipper

slid through the gate, as it closed behind the last man, and froze. He had readied himself for anything he could see, or so he thought. However

what he did see stunned and shocked him... and made him experience an array of emotion. He was overjoyed and proud, at the sight of nine

dogs lying unconscious. Private had won. He may still be alive! Skipper's joy, of course, was being blocked by worry. No matter where he stepped he

found blood and feathers. Just how bad off was Private? Suddenly the realization of the matter hit him, and he shot out of the enclosure.

"Kowalski! Rico!" He shouted.

Private whimpered, waking up from a solid sleep. He was cold, he felt sick, and he hurt all over. He felt a stinging and burning sensation

everywhere. "Don't worry dear..." Private recognized the voice of the lady that worked there. "It's only going to sting for a moment, I'm cleaning

and stitching up these cut you've got. Private whimpered some more. "I know, I know..." She mumbled. Private kept his eyes shut tight. After a

long moment's silence the woman spoke. "What you did out there, that was something amazing. I wonder... where did you ever learn something

like that?" Private's mind immediately went to Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico. Private's eyes stung, but not from medicine, from tears. "I just want to

go home..."


	9. Chapter 9

Rico and Kowalski looked up sharply when they heard Skipper calling their names. Suddenly he burst through the brush, breathless, and looked up at the two.

"Kowalski... Rico... He-... He's alive..."

/

Private felt sick to his stomach as the cage he was in, swayed back and forth. He was being carried down a long hallway, to who knows where. He shut his eyes, focusing completely on not throwing up. little did his team know, he actually had picked up something from Rico, and if he threw up now... Well let's just say that that would be bad. Private wearily looked up, through half closed eyelids, as the man carrying him turned, and opened a door, bringing him into the room.

Private's head nearly split with pain as the room exploded into various noises. Shouting, fighting, yelling, screaming, crying, all of which would sound like gibberish to a human... If they could hear what he could... The man opened the cage and roughly grabbed Private by the scruff, and tossed him into an open pin, shutting the cage door behind him, then walked off. Private only lay there with his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. After a few long minutes the noise died down, but Private's peace was short lived.

"P-... Penguin?" A voice squeaked next to him. Private cracked an eye open to look at Max, who stared at him with genuine worry and fear.

"I'm alright..." Private said, his voice barely a whisper, as he closed his eyes again. He didn't want to worry him.

"This is our rescuer?" A voice on the other side of him scoffed. "Not much to look at, and he most certainly doesn't seem like he's capable of much." This struck a cord with Private. He'd just got caught by animal control, and fought off nine crazed dogs to prove his worth, and here was some know it all feline telling him he was no good? Private struggled to sit up, and looked over at the black cat in the opposing cage. He spoke, his voice still quiet, but angry none the less.

"Not much? Not much?" Private winced at the ache that wound it's way through his limbs. "Well I'd like to see you take on nine angry canines and get away with your life! You're just a little kitty!" Private coughed. "I am not incompetent! I'll show you! I'll get every last one of you out of here, and by the end you all will be thanking me." Private's voice got quieter as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again, by what little effort that took. The black cat backed away.

"Whatever you say little bird..."

Private was about to slip back into sleep, his one escape from pain, when a clatter and a shout distracted him.

"Penguins!" Max cried, "Thank goodness you're here!" Private's eyes shot open again, and he experience a mixture of emotion. The room got tense and Private slowly turned his head to face the three penguins that now stared at him in shock and horror. Only hours ago he would have wanted nothing more than to be sitting contentedly in front of their TV, watching his usual shows. Now... seeing how they looked down upon him, like a helpless chick... Private turned his head to face the wall, not even wanting to look at them.

"Go away Skippah..." He growled. "I'm not going back with you!" Private's sudden shout startled them all.

"Private-" Skipper was interrupted when Private kicked the cage. "I can get out myself, I don't need your help!" Skipper went silent.

How much had changed in only a few hours...


End file.
